ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The 1991 Show
The 1991 Show will be a 2-D animated and live action continuation to stuff from 1991. The show will be hosted by Kermit The Frog and co-host Barney the Dinosaur Characters * Kermit The Frog * Barney the Dinosaur * Miss Piggy * Foozie Bear * Roxas * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Ortensia * Gonzo * Bean Bunny * Rizzo The Rat * Baby Bop * Big Bird * Oscar The Grouch * Rosita * Baby Bear * Statler and Waldorf * The Electric Mayhem (Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Zoot and Lips) * Clifford * Sam the Eagle * Sweetums * Elmo * Scooter * Cookie Monster * Rowlf the Dog * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker * The Swedish Chef * Bert and Ernie * Thog * Grover * Max Goof * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Magic Mirror * Gus Goose * Horace Horsecollar * Clarabelle Cow * Pete * PJ * Hoots the Owl * Gladys the Cow * Forgetful Jones * Don Music * Sonny Friendly * The Wiggles (Greg, Jeff, Anthony, Murray, and Phillip) * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Lew Zealand * Crazy Harry * Penguins (from The Muppets) * Chickens (from The Muppets) * Robin the Frog * Herry Monster * Count Von Count * Frazzle * Gobo Fraggle * Wembley Fraggle * Red Fraggle * Mokey Fraggle * Boober Fraggle * Uncle Traveling Matt * Sprocket * Camilla The Chicken Cast * Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Lips, Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket * Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch - Minnie Mouse * Bob West - Barney the Dinosaur * Frank Oz - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam The Eagle, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover * Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count, Gobo Fraggle, Floyd Pepper, Camilla The Chicken, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Robin The Frog, Herry Monster, Frazzle * Richard Hunt - Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Statler, Sweetums, Gladys The Cow, Don Music, Forgetful Jones, Sonny Friendly, Tug Monster * Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Beauregard * John Kennedy - Dr. Teeth * Caroll Spinney - Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch * Kevin Clash - Elmo, Clifford, Hoots The Owl, Baby Sinclair * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow * Julie Johnson - Baby Bop * Karen Prell - Red Fraggle * Carmen Osbahr - Rosita * Martin P. Robinson - Telly Monster, Snuffy * Kathryn Mullen - Mokey Fraggle * Stuart Pankin - Earl Sinclair * Jessica Walter - France Sinclair * Jason Willinger - Robbie Sinclair * Fran Brill - Prairie Dawn and Betty Lou * Sally Struthers - Charlene Sinclair * Sherman Hemsley - Bradley P. Richfield * Florence Stanley - Ethyl Phillips * David Rudman - Baby Bear, Boo Monster, The Swedish Chef * Bill Barretta - Rowlf * Joey Mazzarino - Ernie * Jason Marsden - Max Goof * Sam McMurray - Roy Hess * Murray Cook - Dorothy The Dinosaur Category:TV Shows Category:1991 Category:Muppets Category:Crossover Television series